The COMPLETE Hp Christmas Carols!!
by Moon Bunny
Summary: Well, I didn't want to do just one song... so I did, Oh Hogwarts Halls, sung to Jinglebells, Professor Snape is Comg for you, Done to "You better watch out..." Oh Magic wand, to Oh Christmas Tree, Dobby the New Free house elf, to Rudolph the Red Nose Rein


**

The Complete HP Christmas Carols!!

**  
  
"Oh Magic wand"-sung to Oh Christmas Tree  
  
Oh magic wand,  
oh magic wand,  
how lovely is your making,  
with polished oak,  
with hair inside,  
a bit of feather,  
and dragon hide,  
Oh magic wand,  
Oh Magic wand,  
how lovely is your making.  
  
-OH! Hogwarts Halls! *sung to the extended version of Jingle Bells.-  
  
Walking down the halls,  
Mrs. Norris coming by,  
out I kick my feet,  
oh boy how she can fly,  
right now comes Flitch,  
with Snapie close behind,  
if I want to keep house points,  
I'll run and then I'll hide!  
  
Oh, Hogwarts Halls,  
Hogwarts halls,  
Hide me now and Quick!  
If I get detention,  
I think I will be sICK!  
Hogwarts halls,  
Hogwarts halls,  
staircase move right here,  
I escpae though the door,  
I hope that I am clear!  
  
I hear a small hiss,  
four padded feet behind,  
I pray for a big dog,  
to kick that cats behind,  
Oh I do love my luck,  
cuz right after that came,  
a dog named Siruis Black,  
who ate her just the same!!  
  
Oh Hogwarts Halls,  
Hogwarts halls,  
I do love you!  
You saved me from the evil filch  
and Siruis did toOO!  
Oh Hogwarts halls,  
Hogwarts halls,  
I fear I have to scram!  
I didn't losse evil snape,  
and detention land!  
  
'Round another corner,  
cross a another path,  
through the great hall,  
then do another lap,  
  
Snapie is Relentless  
he will never stop  
I hop into my common room  
catch me he can not!  
  
Oh Hogwarts halls,   
Hogwarts halls,  
I really do love you,  
And of course I love to hide,  
in the Prefects new bathroOM!  
  
Oh Hogwarts halls,  
Hogwarts halls,  
a tribute I must pay,  
so I write this song to you,  
to live another day!  
  
  
Death Eaters sing to the "Alleluia Chorus" entitled, "Lets Kill Harry"  
  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
  
*beaks into two parts*  
  
We got to....  
  
Go kill Him Go kill him...  
  
We got to...  
  
Go kill him, Go kill him !!  
  
You-Know-who...  
  
hates him, really hates him  
  
You-know-who...  
  
diespizes, really lothes him!!  
  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!  
Lets Kill Harry!!!  
  
  
O little Town of Hogsmeade-sung to "Oh Little Town of Bethlehem"  
  
O little town of Hogsmeade,  
how bright are thee wands to night,  
singing songs of students sales,  
next to Hogwarts late that night.  
  
And went the wands start shining ,  
there ever lasting light,  
sales are here and sales are there,  
this Christmas eve tonight!!  
  
(2nd Verse) Three broomsticks got its Butterbear,  
Ands Zonko's got its tricks  
While Rosemerta sets them up,  
for some christmas cheer,  
The snow may still be falling,BR> but it won't stop them now.  
the presents for their friends are here,  
Hogsmeade is the town!!  
  
"Professor Snape is coming for you" Sung to : you better watch out..." Note you can also put Voldemort in Professor Snape's place.  
  
You better watch out,  
You better not cry,  
you better hex hard,  
I'm telling you why,  
Professor snape is coming,   
FOR YOU!  
  
He knows when you are sleeping(YUCK)  
he knows when your awake, (eww)  
He knows if you've been bad or good,  
so be bad for goodness sake!  
  
Oh You better watch out,  
you better no cry,  
You better hex hard,  
I'm telling you why,  
Professor Snape is coming,  
FOR YOU !!  
  
12 days of Christmas.I know this has been done ALOT...but it isn't Christmas without this song!!  
  
On the First Day of Christmas Harry gave to me,  
A Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
On the Sencond Day of Christmas Hermione gave to me!  
2 handy textbooks   
and a Snitch and some candy for me  
  
On the Third Day of Christmas Ron gave to me!  
3 maroon sweaters<- hrm, wonder where he got them from )  
2 handy textbooks <-great, something *else* for me to read!   
and a Snitch and some candy for me   
  
On the Fourth Day of Christmas Fred and George gave to me!  
4 smelly dungbombs   
3 maroon sweaters <- They look nice enough )  
2 handy textbooks <-great, something *else* for me to read!   
and a Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
On the fifth day of Christmas Doumbledore gave to me...  
  
5 lemon drops <- My favorite Candy !!   
4 smelly dungbombs <-great...a gift for the Slytherin Common room, I assure you!!   
3 maroon sweaters <- Ron, why don't you keep them, it IS you color! )  
2 handy textbooks <-Yeah!! Now my books won't fall over !!   
and a Snitch and some candy for me. <-the sntch flew away :-( and I get another?  
  
On the Sixth day of Christmas Snape gave to me  
6 poisoned potions   
5 lemon drops <- Yies!! Sour...  
4 smelly dungbombs <-he he he, I'll put one here... and right in Snape's office...   
3 maroon sweaters <- Look! They've even GOT YOUR initials Ron!!   
2 handy textbooks <-They;ve got pretty covers though.  
and a Snitch and some candy for me. <-Thanks for everything!! )  
  
On the Seventh day of Christmas JKR gave to me...  
7 Harry Potter Books   
6 poisoned potions <-hrm.. they look kinda black and evil to me...)  
5 lemon drops <- Minerva, would you like a Lemondrop?  
4 smelly dungbombs <- ohh look dungbomb go boooom.>  
3 maroon sweaters <- Come on, they're a little to big for me anyway.  
2 handy textbooks <- If I eat it can I still get the infomation?  
and a Snitch and some candy for me.   
  
On the eight day of Christmas Malfoy gave to me,  
8 hurting hexes   
7 Harry Potter Books <-When are thy going to come out anyway!!   
6 poisoned potions <-I now have something to get Malfoy after those hexes...Thanks snape!!)  
5 lemon drops <-okay, did you magic my face to stay that way after you eat them?)  
4 smelly dungbombs <- *holds nose*  
3 maroon sweaters <- Please put one on. Your mother will be disappointed in you...)  
2 handy textbooks <- I bet they make good fuel to...BURN!!  
and a Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
On the ninth Day of Christmas, Rosemerta gave to me...  
9 Butterbeer  
8 hurting hexes <-Ouch!!  
7 Harry Potter Books <- Yeah!! *goes to reading*  
6 poisoned potions <-They smell kind of funny too...)  
5 lemon drops <-I can't move my mouth...)  
4 smelly dungbombs <- *tiptoes away from the scene of the crime)  
3 maroon sweaters <- Why do you hate them so much anyway?)  
2 handy textbooks <- Now I can read other things, like my HP books by firelight!! He he...)  
and a Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
On the tenth day of Christmas, Ginny gave to me,  
10 Mistletoe   
9 Butterbeer <-can this make me drunk?)  
8 hurting hexes <-Okay, you better watch out!)  
7 Harry Potter Books <- Yeah!!  
6 poisoned potions <-erm, I'm suppose to drink them before I sleep ...)  
5 lemon drops <-HELP!)  
4 smelly dungbombs <- *ooks at the last one she has left*)  
3 maroon sweaters <- I think I might keep one, Ron...)  
2 handy textbooks <- I wonder if I give Hermione these ashed if she'll be upset...)  
and a Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
On the eleventh Day of Christmas, Remus gave to me...  
11 chocolate frogs  
10 Mistletoe <-*blush*  
9 Butterbeer <-Cheers to the boy who lived!!)  
8 hurting hexes <-The curse I'm goin to give you Malfoy...)  
7 Harry Potter Books <- So many books, so much time!!)  
6 poisoned potions <-Malfoy, want a bit of Pumpkin Juice? Hmm??)  
5 lemon drops <-Okay, the spell is wearing off now..)  
4 smelly dungbombs <- *places it in Snape's Bed.)  
3 maroon sweaters <-I think you can keep the other two.)  
2 handy textbooks <-DEFINITELY upset... I thought Malfoy's hexes were bad...)  
and a Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
On the twelth Day of Christmas Olivier gave to me...  
  
12 Quidditch practices!   
11 chocolate frogs <-Yummy)  
10 Mistletoe <- th...thanks....)  
9 Butterbeer <- Tastes wonderful with brie!)  
8 hurting hexes <-You better watch out...)  
7 Harry Potter Books <- The BEST Christmas Present!!!)  
6 poisoned potions <- I'll keep some of later...of course...)  
5 lemon drops <-I'm free!! They were good...!!)  
4 smelly dungbombs <- He he...Maybe Snape will wash his hair to get rid of the stink...)  
3 maroon sweaters <- Told you maroon was a good color on you!!)  
2 handy textbooks <- Oh no, please don't summerize them for me...please don't...@_@)  
and a Snitch and some candy for me.  
  
"God rest ye merry Hogwarts School" Sung to "God rest ye Merry Gentlemen"  
  
God rest ye Merry Hogwarts school,  
for unto us tonight,  
A child name Harry Potter was born,  
on a day in July,  
to save us all from Voldie's power,  
when we were going to die.  
  
o--OH tidings of comfort and joy,  
comfort and joy,  
oh tidings of comfort and joy!!  
  
"Dobby the new freed house elf" Sung to "Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer"  
  
Dobby the new freed house elf, (house elf,)  
was very very strange indeed,  
he was the only house elf(house elf)  
who ever enjoyed being free.  
  
The one late Christmas eve,  
Dumbledore came to say (ha ha ha)  
Dobby with your thoughts so bright,  
come help me decorate the hall tonight !!  
  
Then all the house elves loved him(loved him)  
and they joined S.P.E.W. with glee (Yipee)  
Dobby the first freed house elf (house elf)  
You'll go down in history (Like Dumbledore!)  
  
"What Child is This" Sung to "What child is this"  
  
What child is this who lays to rest,  
in Lily's lap is sleeping?  
Whom wizards greet with anthems sweet,  
and death eater plot their killing.  
This, this, is Harry Potter,  
the boy who'll live,  
the boy who'll fight.  
He has come  
to save us now,  
the little boy called Harry.  
  
The END!! And I hope I'm not using any one else lyric's either. :-) HP belongs to JKR. Song rights belong to whomever. Thanks to all my friend who helped make me make this, Bobbie and Lindz.:) *grinz* MERRY CHRISTMAS !! REVIEW !! (think of it as a christmas present to me!!)  
  



End file.
